The present invention relates to novel pharmacologically active N,Nxe2x80x2-disubstituted benzimidazolone derivatives and their addition salts which bind the serotonin or dopamine receptors, to their preparation and their use for therapeutic purposes. These compounds are able to discriminate the different serotonin and dopamine receptor subtypes like 5-HT1A, 5-HT2A, and D4 at which they can act as agonists or antagonists. Owing to this pharmacological activity, the present compounds are useful in the treatment of anxiety disorders, affective disorders such as depression, psychosis and schizophrenia, eating disorders, sexual disorders, Parkinson, stroke and traumatic brain injury.
Serotonin (5-HT) and dopamine (DA) recognize several well defined cell surface receptor subtypes. Among these, 5-HT1A and 5-HT2A having a high and a low affinity for 5-HT, respectively, and D4 at which DA has high affinity, have been implicated in many Central Nervous System (CNS) disorders.
In the previous art, several classes of compounds able to interfere with the neurotransmission at 5-HT or DA receptor subtypes are known. Particularly, derivatives based on the core structure of the aryl piperazine and benzimidazolone have been described (e.g., GB 2023594, U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,854, U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,503, WO-9616949, WO-9501965, and WO-9833784), and targeted both to generic 5-HT or DA receptors and to a specific receptor subtype. In another patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,318) are described compounds based both on the benzimidazolone and phenylpiperazine structures: in this latter case the described affinities are limited to 5-HT1A and 5-HT2A receptor subtypes.
Now we describe, and this is the object of the present invention, new derivatives of a benzimidazolone core structure. The N-substituents are alkyl chains bearing additional hydrophilic functional groups whereas the N-substituents are alkyl or alkenyl spacers connecting the benzimidazolone scaffold to a large set of secondary amines bearing other diversity points. The compounds included in this invention possess an interesting affinity profile at the said serotonin and dopamine receptor subtypes: indeed some of them have a high and preferential affinity at a given site (e.g., 5-HT1A, 5-HT2A, or D4) whereas some others have a mixed affinity at the said receptors. Moreover, a selected pool of compounds possesses an agonistic activity at the 5-HT1A receptor coupled with an antagonistic activity at the 5-HT2A receptor. Owing to their peculiar profile, the present compounds may play a role in the regulation of neurotransmission at the serotonin and/or the dopamine sites and thus may be of value in the treatment of those diseases where an altered functioning of neurosignal transmission is present. Examples of these disorders include anxiety, depression, schizophrenia, Parkinson, sleep, sexual and eating disorders, stroke and brain injury. Particularly the compounds included in the present invention can be of value in the treatment of depression according to the mounting evidence that 5-HT1A full agonists or high efficiency partial agonists are required for a robust antidepressant effect. In fact, electrophysiology studies suggest that repeated administration of a variety of antidepressant treatments facilitate 5-HT1A neurotransmission in the hippocampus, possibly through either an increased sensitivity of post-synaptic 5-HT1A receptors or a decreased sensitivity of 5-HT1A autoreceptors. Furthermore, there is some evidence from controlled clinical trials to support this suggestion. In addition the compound""s ability to block the 5-HT2A receptor is also of value: indeed, the stimulation of 5-HT1A and 5-HT2A receptors lead to opposite electrical events, inhibitory and excitatory, respectively. Thus only a concurrent activation of 5-HT1A coupled with antagonism at 5-HT2A receptors may completely and rapidly inhibit 5-HT post-synaptic cells, an important physiological event for antidepressant effects.
The present invention pertains to compounds of general formula (I) 
wherein:
R1 denotes C1-C6-alkyl, preferably C1-C4-alkyl, being substituted by a group selected from OH, C1-C6-alkoxy, xe2x80x94OCONHC1-C6-alkyl, xe2x80x94OCONHC1-C6-alkyl, xe2x80x94NHSO2C1-C6-alkyl, and xe2x80x94NHCOC1-C6-alkyl, or
R1 denotes C1-C6-alkyl, preferably C1-C4-alkyl, being substituted by a saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered heterocycle containing one or two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen and oxygen, said heterocycle being optionally substituted by a group selected from C1-C4-alkyl, halogen, and benzyl;
R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen form a saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring which may contain nitrogen or oxygen as an additional heteroatom, whilst the heterocyclic ring is substituted by a group selected from phenyl, benzyl, and diphenylmethyl, said group being optionally mono- or di-substituted by one or two groups selected from CF3, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, phenyl, benzyl, halogen, and OH, or
R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen form a saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring which may contain nitrogen or oxygen as an additional heteroatom, said heterocyclic ring being linked via a single bond, a methylene-bridge or spiro-connected to another saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group containing one or two heteroatoms selected from oxygen and nitrogen, said heterocyclic group being optionally mono- or di-substituted by a group selected from CF3, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, phenyl, benzyl, halogen, xe2x95x90O, and OH, or
R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen form a saturated or unsaturated bi- or tricyclic heterocyclic ring-system which may contain nitrogen or oxygen as an additional heteroatom, said heterocyclic ring-system being optionally substituted by a group selected from CF3, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, phenyl, benzyl, halogen, xe2x95x90O, and OH;
A denotes C1-C6-alkylene, preferably C1-C4-alkylene, C2-C6-alkenylene, preferably C2-C4-alkenylene, or C2-C6-alkynylene, preferably C2-C4-alkynylene, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Preferred compounds are those of formula (I), wherein:
R1 denotes C1-C4-alkyl, preferably C2-C3-alkyl, being substituted by a group selected from OH, C1-C4-alkoxy, xe2x80x94OCONHC1-C4-alkyl, xe2x80x94OCONHC1-C4-alkyl, xe2x80x94NHSO2C1-C4-alkyl, and xe2x80x94NHCOC1-C4-alkyl, or
R1 denotes C1-C4-alkyl, preferably C2-C3-alkyl, being substituted by a saturated or unsaturated 6-membered heterocycle containing one or two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen and oxygen;
R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen form a saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring which may contain nitrogen as an additional heteroatom, whilst the heterocyclic ring is substituted by a group selected from phenyl, benzyl, diphenylmethyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidazolonyl, and 3,4-methylenedioxibenzyl, said group being optionally mono- or di-substituted by a group selected from CF3, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, halogen, and OH;
A denotes C1-C4-alkylene or C2-C4-alkenylene,
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Also preferred compounds are those of formula (I), wherein:
R1 denotes ethyl, being substituted by a group selected from OH, OCH3, OCH2CH3, xe2x80x94OCONHCH3, xe2x80x94OCONHCH2CH3, xe2x80x94NHSO2CH3, xe2x80x94NHSO2CH2CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH2CH3, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, and piperidinyl
R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen form a 6-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring which may contain nitrogen as an additional heteroatom, whilst the heterocyclic ring is substituted by a group selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzimidizalonyl, and substituted phenyl being mono- or di-substituted by a group selected from CF3, CH3, OCH3, F, and Cl;
A denotes C1-C4-alkylene or C2-C4-alkenylene,
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Also of interest are compounds of formula (I), wherein:
R1 denotes ethyl, being substituted by a group selected from OH, OCH3, xe2x80x94OCONHCH2CH3, xe2x80x94NHSO2CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH3, morpholinyl, and piperidinyl;
R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen form a 6-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring which may contain nitrogen as an additional heteroatom, whilst the heterocyclic ring is substituted by a group selected from pyridinyl, phenyl, and substituted phenyl being mono- or di-substituted by a group selected from CF3, CH3, OCH3, F, and Cl;
A denotes ethylene, propylene, butylene, or butenylene,
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Of particular interest are compounds of formula (I), wherein:
R1 denotes ethyl, being substituted by a group selected from OH, OCH3, xe2x80x94OCONHCH2CH3, xe2x80x94NHSO2CH3, xe2x80x94NHCOCH3, morpholinyl, and piperidinyl;
R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen form a ring selected from the group consisting of piperazine, piperidine, and tetrahydropyridine, which is substituted by a group selected from pyridinyl, phenyl, and substituted phenyl being mono- or di-substituted by a group selected from CF3, CH3, and Cl;
A denotes ethylene, butylene, or butenylene,
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Furthermore preferred are compounds of formula (I), wherein:
R1 denotes ethyl, being substituted by a group selected from OH, OCH3, xe2x80x94OCONHCH2CH3, and xe2x80x94NHSO2CH3;
R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen form a piperazine ring, being substituted by a group selected from trifluoromethylphenyl, methylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, and chlorophenyl; and
A denotes ethylene, butylene, or butenylene,
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The most preferred compounds according to the invention are:
(a) 1-(2-methoxyethyl)-3-(4-{4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1-piperazinyl}butyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-benzimidazol-2-one;
(b) 1-{4-[4-(2,3-dimethylphenyl)-1-piperazinyl]butyl}-3-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-benzimidazol-2-one;
(c) 2-[2-oxo-3-(4-{4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1-piperazinyl}butyl)-2,3-dihydro-1H-benzimidazol-1-yl]ethyl-ethylcarbamate;
(d) 1-(2-methoxyethyl)-3-(2-{4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1-piperazinyl}ethyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-benzimidazol-2-one;
(e) 1-{2-[4-(2,3-dimethylphenyl)-1-piperazinyl]ethyl}-3-(2-methoxyethyl)-1,3-dihydro-2H-benzimidazol-2-one;
(f) 1-{2-[4-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-piperazinyl]ethyl}-3-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1,3-dihyddro-2H-benzimidazol-2-one;
(g) 2-[2-oxo-3-(2-{4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1-piperazinyl}ethyl)-2,3-dihydro-1H-benzimidazol-1-yl]ethyl-ethylcarbamate;
(h) 2-(3-{2-[4-(2,3-dimethylphenyl)-1-piperazinyl]ethyl}-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-benzimidazol-1-yl)ethyl-ethylcarbamate;
(i) N-[2-(3-{2-[4-(2,3-dimethylphenyl)-1-piperazinyl]ethyl}-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-benzimidazol-1-yl)ethyl]methanesulfonamide;
(j) N-[2-(3-{(2Z)-4-[4-(3-methylphenyl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-butenyl}-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-benzimidazol-1-yl)ethyl]methanesulfonamide; and
(k) N-[2-(3-{(2E)-4-[4-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-butenyl}-2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-benzimidazol-1-yl)ethyl]methanesulfonamide.
If required, the compounds of general formula (I) may be converted into the salts thereof, particularly, for pharmaceutical use, into the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof with an inorganic or organic acid. Suitable acids for this purpose include hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, methanesulfonic acid, acetic acid, fumaric acid, succinic acid, lactic acid, citric acid, tartaric acid, or maleic acid. Moreover, mixtures of these acids may be used.
The alkyl groups meant here (including those which are components of other groups) are branched and unbranched alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as: methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl, and hexyl.
The alkylene groups meant here are branched and unbranched alkyl-bridges having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as: methylene, ethylene, n-propylene, isopropylene, butylene, isobutylene, sec-butylene, tert-butylene, pentylene, isopentylene, and hexylene.
Alkenyl groups (including those which are components of other groups) are the branched and unbranched alkenyl groups with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, preferably 2 to 4 carbon atoms, provided that they have at least one double bond, e.g., the alkyl groups mentioned above provided that they have at least one double bond, such as for example vinyl (provided that no unstable enamines or enolethers are formed), propenyl, isopropenyl, butenyl, pentenyl, and hexenyl.
Alkenylene groups are the branched and unbranched alkenyl-bridges with 2 to 6 carbon atoms, preferably 2 to 4 carbon atoms, provided that they have at least one double bond, e.g., the alkylene groups mentioned above provided that they have at least one double bond, such as for example vinylene (provided that no unstable enamines or enolethers are formed), propenylene, isopropenylene, butenylene, pentenylene, and hexenylene.
If not otherwise specified the alkenyl-and alkenylene-groups mentioned above are to be understood as embracing optionally existing stereoisomers. Accordingly, for instance the definition 2-butenyl is to be understood as embracing 2-(Z)-butenyl and 2-(E)-butenyl, etc.
The term alkynyl groups (including those which are components of other groups) refers to alkynyl groups having 2 to 6, preferably 2 to 4 carbon atoms, provided that they have at least one triple bond, e.g., ethynyl, propargyl, butynyl, pentynyl, and hexynyl.
Examples of N-linked 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic rings of general formula NR2R3 are as follows: pyrrole, pyrroline, pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine, morpholine, imidazole, imidazoline, imidazolidine, pyrazole, pyrazoline, and pyrazolidine, preferably morpholine, piperazine, and piperidine.
Examples of saturated or unsaturated bi- or tricyclic heterocyclic ring-system of formula NR2R3 which may contain nitrogen or oxygen as an additional heteroatom, are as follows: indole, tetrahydroindole, benzimidazole, benzoxazole, 1,2-dihydrochinoline, 1,2-dihydroisochinoline, xcex2-carboline, 9H-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridoindole, and 9,10-dihydroacridine.
Halogen means fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or iodine, preferably chlorine or bromine.
xe2x80x9cxe2x95x90Oxe2x80x9d means an oxygen atom linked by a double bond.
The compounds of general formula (I) may be conveniently prepared by a variety of synthetic processes analogous to those known in the art using conventional methods. For example, these compounds may be prepared by alkylating the suitable secondary amine (III) with the proper benzimidazolone (II) bearing in the alkyl or alkenyl side chain suitable leaving group X such as halogen, methanesulfonate, or 4-methylbenzenesulfonate (Scheme 1). 
Scheme 1:
The reaction conditions for the conventional synthesis of compounds of formula (I) according to Scheme 1 are disclosed in EP 526 434 A1. Said reference additionally describes the possible synthetic pathways for the preparation of starting compounds (II). According to a second option, the reaction sequence according to Scheme 1 can not only be conducted via the conventional synthetic methods outlined in EP 526 434 A1 but, in the alternative, via combinatorial chemistry. For this approach a set of N-alkyl-Nxe2x80x2-halo alkyl/alkenyl benzimidazolones of formula (II) (hereinafter identified as Building Blocks or BB; see hereto Table 1) was prepared via the traditional methods described in EP 526 434 A1 and then combinatorial reacted with the suitable secondary amines of formula (III) (Table 2). The process was carried out in a special apparatus consisting of a lower vial (reacting chamber) and an upper vial (condenser). Each compound was reacted with each amine in DMF under stirring at a temperature between 40xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., preferably at 60xc2x0 C., for 6 to 8 hours in the presence of Na2CO3. The excess amine was then scavenged at room temperature by introducing a polystyrene isocyanatemethyl resin of formula (IV) able to catch the excess amine as an urea of formula (V) immobilized on the solid support (Scheme 2). 
Scheme 2:
The upper part of the reaction apparatus is substituted with another vial containing a frit inside and a connection to the vacuum. Filtration after turning over the apparatus and evaporation to dryness afforded the desired compounds of formula (I) in excellent yield and good purity. The parallel application of the aforementioned process to all of the compounds of formula (II) as shown in Table 1 and all of the selected amines (III) as shown in Table 2 allows the efficient synthesis of all of the compounds (I) according to the present invention.
For pharmaceutical use, the compounds of general formula (I) may be used as such or in the form of physiologically acceptable acid addition salts. The term xe2x80x9cphysiologically acceptable acid addition saltsxe2x80x9d includes the salts resulting from both organic and inorganic acids such as maleic, citric tartaric, methanesulfonic, acetic, benzoic, succinic, gluconic, isethionic, glycinic, lactic, malic, mucoic, glutammic, sulfamic, and ascorbic acids; inorganic acids include hydrochloric, hydrobromic, nitric, sulfuric, or phosphoric acid.
According to a further feature of the present invention, there are provided pharmaceutical compositions comprising as an active ingredient at least one compound of formula (I), as before defined, or a physiologically acceptable addition salt thereof in addition to one or more pharmaceutical carrier, diluents or excipients. For pharmaceutical administration, the compounds of general formula (I) and their physiologically acceptable acid addition salts may be incorporated into the conventional pharmaceutical preparation in solid, liquid, or spray form. The composition may, for example, be presented in a form suitable for oral, rectal, or parenteral administration or for nasal inhalation: preferred forms include, for example, capsules, tablets, coated tables, ampoules, suppositories, and nasal spray. The active ingredient may be incorporated in excipients or carriers conventionally used in pharmaceutical compositions such as, for example, talc, arabic gum, lactose, gelatine, magnesium stearate, corn starch, aqueous or nonaqueous vehicles, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, semisynthetic glycerides of fatty acids, benzalcon chloride, sodium phosphate, EDTA, or polysorbate 80.
In case it is desired to further increase the solubility of the compounds of general formula (I) or of their physiologically acceptable salts, surfactants or nonionic surfactants such as PEG 400, cyclodextrin, metastable polymorphs, or inert adsorbents such as bentonite, may be incorporated. Furthermore, some techniques may be employed by preparing, for example, eutectic mixtures and/or solid dispersion by using mannitol, sorbitol, saccharose, or succinic acid or physically-modified forms by using hydrosoluble polymers, PVP, or PEG 4000-20,000. The compositions are advantageously formulated in dosage units, each dosage unit being adapted to supply a single dose of the active ingredient. Each dosage unit may conveniently contain from 0.01 mg to 100 mg, preferably from 0.1 to 50 mg.
However, it could be necessary to depart from the cited amounts, depending on the body weight or on the administration route, on the individual response to the medicament, on the type of formulation and on the time, or time range, in which the administration is carried out. Therefore, it can be sufficient, in some cases, to use a lower amount then the cited minimum amount, whereas in other cases the higher range could be exceeded. When administering higher amounts, it would be advisable to subdivide them in repeated administrations during the day. Moreover, the compounds of general formula (I) or the acid addition salts thereof can also be combined with other, different active substances.